yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Welcome to the World of Yo-kai
is the first Chapter of Yo-kai Watch. Synopsis One hot summer day, Nathan Adams/Katie Forester set off on a bug collecting hunt for their summer project, until strange forces derail that plan, and throws them into a chaotic new path. Quest Summaries Welcome, Yo-kai! Summer Project "Bear and Eddie showed me their rare bugs. I still haven't caught a single bug for my summer project... For now, I'll head to the park. I'll catch a rare bug and show the both of them!" - Nate "Bear and Eddie are really proud of their rare bugs. I still haven't caught a single one for my summer project. For now, I'll head to the park. I need to catch a rare bug to show them!" - Katie Search for Rare Bugs "I don't think there are any rare bugs in the park. But the janitor at school knows tons about rare bugs. I'll go and ask him!" - Nate and Katie Wild Mount Wildwood "The janitor said I can find a lot of bugs on Mount Wildwood. Maybe some rare ones are hiding up there somewhere...?" - Nate and Katie Yo-kai Watch! "What? What the heck?! A 'Yo-kai'?? And its name is Whisper? I don't know what any of this is, but I did get a strange watch. Apparently it will let me see 'Yo-kai.' Not sure if I want to.." - Nate and Katie Hello There, Mr. Yo-kai! "I searched a nearby tree with the Yo-kai Watch...and a Yo-kai appeared! Should I talk to it...? I'm not sure anything could surprise me right now after this!" - Nate and Katie Befriending Yo-kai "So I'm friends with a Yo-kai... It's the power of my Yo-kai Watch. And now I'm supposed to make more friends? I thought I was just going to have a normal summer..." - Nate and Katie Plot One summer afternoon in Uptown Springdale's Triangle Park, Eddie shows off his bug collection to the player, boasting how his summer home has lots of rare bugs, with Bear chirping in that he caught a few in Eddie's stead when he got too squeamish. Bear then turns his attention to the player, who hasn't yet caught a bug for their project in comparison, and he and Eddie proceed to yank their leg over it. After Eddie and Bear leave, the player races home to grab their Bug Net and get to work, only to realuze they don't know were to start, and eventually settles for Triangle Park, right after telling their mother their plan. Once at the park, however, all the player could find are cicadas, though one did glow strangely while they moped about the lack of rare bugs. After thinking about where to find some rare bugs, they remember about the school janitor, who has a sizable collection of his own, and sets off for Springdale Elementary. After an enlightening talk with the Janitor and acquiring some Black Syrup for easier bug catching, the player heads up north to Mt. Wildwood, a mountain crawling with bugs. Eventually, the player go past the shrine placed on Mt. Wildwood, only to be blocked off by a gate. After searching a tree, the player goes back to the gate, wondering what else to do. As they do, they don't see the gate disappearing into smoke until it's gone. With that gone, they ventured forward until they got to the Sacred Tree, noting the Crank-a-kai. As they got to the capsule machine-like structure, a strange voice began chanting to feed it, which the player hesitantly does by inserting a coin into the coin slot and cranked it, getting a ball to tumble out. Once they got it, they popped it open, freeing a ghost-like figure that soon introduces himself as Whisper from his prison. Whisper the Yo-kai Butler, then tells the player about why he was in that capsule, but soon loses a coherent train of thought. As he rambled, the player, shocked by the events that just happened, tries to get away from the Yo-kai, but Whisper notices as soon as they turn their back. As Whisper chides the player from interrupting the story, the player expresses their desire to just return to bug catching. Whisper then wonders about searching for Yo-kai, and gives them the Yo-kai Watch. Whisper and the Yo-kai Radar soon pick up the scent of a nearby Yo-kai aura, and points them to a tree close by, which had a Buhu in it. When discovered and conversed with, Buhu decided in a morose fashion to fight the player despite not having a Yo-kai friend to fight for them, prompting Whisper to reveal that the glowing cicada the player had caught earlier in Triangle Oark was actually a Yo-kai named Cadin., who then gives them their Yo-kai Medal and shortly thereafter fight Buhu. After the fight, Buhu gives the player their medal, getting Whisper to give the player a Yo-kai Medallium, then both Cadin and Buhu slink off to parts unknown, getting the player to realize they just made friends with Yo-kai, with Whisper going on the scope of how wide Yo-kai are actually found. Characters Notable Human *Nathan Adams *Katie Forester *Edward Archer *Barnaby Bernstein *Lily Adams *Rebecca Forester *School Janitor Yo-kai *Whisper *Cadin *Buhu Trivia * In the localized version of the game, the janitor's huge lips in his sprite were removed. * The Yo-kai Cam will become available after finishing this chapter. Category:Yo-kai Watch chapters